Virtual (or unreal) environments that are created by interactive computer simulation technology can be used in a wide range of applications, such as training, education, entertainment, and many other types of computer-assisted user-to-environment interfaces. An “immersive” virtual environment is typically designed to provide a user with the sense of being totally immersed in an artificial, three-dimensional world that is generated by computer software. For example, a virtual command and control station environment can be computer simulated for the purpose of training operators and station managers without the need for a physical mock-up. Virtual environments are generally implemented through the use of head mounted displays (HMD), computer screens, or some other type of display device that can be closely interfaced with the visual receptors of a user. The user typically interacts with a virtual environment through the use of input devices such as mice, joysticks, data gloves, wands, and the like. The illusion of being immersed in a virtual environment can also be enhanced through the use of auditory and other sensory technologies.
For a virtual environment (VE) to be an effective simulation of a real world environment, the VE should typically provide an immersive interactive experience for a user in as realistic an environment as possible. Recent studies of VE technology, however, have indicated that the typical user interface to a VE may be less than optimal. For example, in a training application, the VE may not be sufficiently usable, or may require excess resources to train users, or may not improve user performance as expected. These shortcomings can lead to costly and ineffective VE systems.
An improved user/VE interface may enhance the perceptive and interactive experience of the user, and could thereby increase the utility and effectiveness of the VE system. One theory of direct perception, known as “affordance” theory, can be relevant to VE system design. Affordance theory is based on the study of the interactions of an organism with objects in its environment. That is, an affordance can be defined as an intrinsic property of an object or event in an environment as perceived by a human, and how the human understands what can be done in regard to the object or event. Since affordances purport to predict the form of communication between objects and observers of an environment, VE designs that enable the realization of affordances can improve the user/VE interface to more closely simulate a real world experience.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method of enabling the realization of affordances in a virtual environment. In addition, it is desirable to provide design parameter considerations for the realization of virtual environment affordances. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.